1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat, especially for motor vehicles of the convertible and coupe type, with a removable roof, with a rollover protection member that is provided at the back rest, the rollover protection member being movable by means of an adjustment device from its rest position into its operating position, in which it extends upwards above the upper end of the back rest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rollover bars for motor vehicles are known, and these are connected to the car body either rigidly or pivotably. Furthermore, it has already been proposed to provide a rollover bar at the back rest of a motor vehicle seat. When a rollover of the vehicle is threatening, this rollover bar can be moved by means of an adjusting device into its operating position where it protrudes upwards to a sufficient extent above the upper edge of the back rest. Such a rollover bar can protect the user of the seat--who must be strapped in by means of a safety belt system--against severe or fatal injuries in case the vehicle turns over, only if it reaches its operating position in good time before the turnover.